Heal My Heart
by GothicBlacre
Summary: Bulma looked up at him, this was supposed to be the man who's present daughter slept with her husband, no she shook her head he was different he was the man who can heal her heart.BulmaMirai Gohan LOTS OF SURPRISES


Disclaimer: I Don't Do not Will never own DragonballZ or GT or the regular. I am only writing a fic about it so don't sue plus I'll I have is a few pennies and if you sue for that…damn.

Authors Note: I hate the pairing that I'm writing but I wanted to do something new. So if you have a problem with it fuck off…and if you have a problem with my writing and my ideas fuck off and if this isn't your kind of fic fuck off…beside that please read thank you 

(Sorry for being a bitch but I see people always putting other people down by writing dirty reviews come on if you don't like a fic don't continue to read…but those who have an open mind and mouth and shoot down both sides good and bad your welcome Libra's.)

Chapter 1: The Pain

It had been six weeks since she last seen anyone and six weeks since she last saw 'him' the pain inside was to deep for her and she was too old to handle this much. Bulma sighed as she leaned her head back against the wall of the hotel, yes hotel; Bulma Briefs President of Capsule Corp. richest woman in the galaxy was in a hotel room. There was a reason there always was a reason…for the pain for the hiding and for the hotel. It happened within six weeks…

Flashback

Bulma hurried down stairs her purse under her arms as she fixed her short hair. She smiled when she reached the bottom and entered the kitchen. Vegeta was sitting in his usual spot eating and didn't look up to greet her, but he never did before. She shook her head and kissed his cheek.

"Good morning." She said as she went over to the coffee machine and filled up her mug. Vegeta never looked at her and only gave a grunt. Bulma sighed and lost her smile. He had been ignoring her for the past two weeks and during those weeks he wouldn't touch her either. She frowned was she getting old she thought as she took a glance at his back, he didn't look a day over twenty and it seemed as he aged he got even more handsome. She smiled again at least someone looked good she didn't mind having a very handsome husband. Bulma let out a giggle.

"Woman stop that annoying laugh," he snapped and she instantly stopped but her face turned red.

"Listen here monkey boy I'm getting very sick of your dam…" she sucked in a breath as he appeared in front of her in a flash, his black eyes cold and hard showing no love.

"Woman I have had enough of your damn yelling and name calling," a slap and she watched as his head flew to the side but she wasn't scared oh no more than scared she was pissed.

"Name calling Vegeta you start calling me woman you haven't use that since Trunks was four and now you start calling me that damn name I am your wife and you should threat me so!" Vegeta's head slowly came back to face her, and her eyes soften when she saw her hand mark on his cheek.

"I'm sorry." She said and went up to cup his cheek but he pushed her back and stalked out the door, Bulma let out a moan as her back bent over the counter. Her eyes sadly watched him leave and she tried not to cry thinking there marriage was slowly fading…with his love.

She sat down at her desk looking over some papers when the phone rang.

"Bulma Briefs." She said into the phone.

"Mrs. Briefs this is Agent Yashiro and we wanted to know when you would have time to come to a meeting with the Drik Corporation?" Bulma took in a breath.

"Drik Corporation what why?"

"They want to work by your side and were hoping you would agree." Bulma smiled as her heart pounded Drik Corp. was the second largest Corporation beside hers and she was honored that they wanted to work with her.

"Huh, sure Mr. Yashiro when do I meet with them?"

"Well there is a meeting tomorrow in America and if it isn't much trouble we would like you to leave tonight if possible?" Bulma thought about it, Trunks moved out along time ago and Bra was living in the City Vegeta and her needed time away from each other she smiled.

"Yes I can leave tonight."

"Thank you Mrs. Briefs and we look forward to seeing you."

"Yes good day Mr. Yashiro." When she put the phone down Bulma let out a squeal of excitement. Things were starting to look up now she had to convince Vegeta to let her leave for a week.

"What?"

"You heard me woman leave go I don't care." Bulma frowned as she watched Vegeta training from the doorway, normally he never wanted her to leave and they always fought. She felt pain in her stomach what was wrong with him.

"Well I will be back in a week." She whispered Vegeta looked up at her.

"Well get going." He snapped

"But don't I get a kiss?" she asked he sighed angrily and stood up and begin to walk over to her she smiled sadly and closed her eyes waiting for his lips, but he only kissed her cheek when she opened her eyes she was staring at the closed door or the GR. She let out a sob turned her back to the GR, running toward her car.

She sat in the car crying so hard she thought her body would shake right out of the car she held the steering wheel tightly while one hand dried her face. What was wrong with Vegeta she thought? She loved him so deeply and yet he was treating her much worse than when he first showed up to Earth. Her cell phone rang she jump almost swerving into another car ignoring the car's honking she answered.

"Mrs. Briefs this is Agent Yashiro."

"Y-ess?" Bulma asked

"It seems the President of Drik Corp. had to rush to the hospital his wife is in labor so the meeting is canceled I'm sorry to inform you so late but he wanted to know if you can come next month."

"Yes that would be okay," Bulma smiled sadly.

"Thank you and again were sorry to inform you too late."

"That's okay Mr. Yashiro good bye."

"Good bye Mrs. Briefs."

Bulma gritted he teeth as she turned the car around. I guess things aren't looking up she thought as she began to head home.

As she neared the house something fuzzy went up her legs, she could hear her blood rushing into her ears. Bulma frowned as she walked into the front door. She put her purse on the counter and looked around the dark house.

"Vegeta?" she asked lightly that's when she felt it, a pain in her chest. She let out a moan and fell to her knees grabbing her chest; it felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest. Heart attack she thought but then it stopped right at that thought. She frowned and stood up as sweat fell down her face.

"What was that?" she thought out loud a thump brought her back and she looked up at the ceiling.

"Vegeta?" she said a little louder as she went up the stairs slowly. She heard a moan and froze was he hurt? Her heart pounded if he got hurt then she didn't know what to think. She loved him so much and hated to see him in pain. She walked over to their bedroom door and saw that it was opened a crack. Her hand pushed it and it slowly opened to reveal what she thought she would never see.

Vegeta was on their bed in between another woman's legs and thrusting into her as she called his name. Bulma gasped her hand covered her mouth as she backed away from the door, instantly tears fell from her eyes and the pain in her heart began again. It wasn't the fact that he cheated that hurt her or the fact that she caught him it was who the girl was.

"Pan…" she whispered while running down stairs. She was about to run out the door but something in her something dark snapped and her tears instantly dried and a smirk formed on her lips. Her once blue eyes turned darker. She took a seat at the table.

She didn't know how long she sat there but the sun was down and the kitchen where she sat was completely dark. She didn't even know why she wasn't hurt or why she was being so calm. She heard footsteps and her smile darkened more as Pan appeared from the stairway Vegeta behind her.

"Well Vegeta that was fun thanks for the training." She whispered into his ear, Vegeta smirked and wrapped a hand around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Tick Tock the clock is ticking Pan Darling I think it's time you left Daddy won't like it if you come home late." Bulma almost laughed as the too jumped apart and looked into the dark where she sat.

"Bu—Bulma?" she stuttered. Bulma smiled and stood up and walked half way into the light.

"Thought you could sleep around Vegeta? Thought you could fuck a little girl and get away…damn it's like fucking your daughter only worse because Pan is younger than Bra…"

"Woman…" Vegeta interrupted softly as he began to walk up to her.

"Vegeta…don't come any closer or I will kill you…better yet you better leave and take that little tramp with you…or I'll tell Goku." Pan sucked in a breath as Vegeta growled.

"Don't threaten me woman!" he yelled only for something to hit him in the face.

"GET OUT VEGETA LEAVE YOU FUCKING NASTY CHILD MOLESTER I NEVER WANT TO FUCKING SEE YOU AGAIN IF I DO I SWEAR TO KAMI I'LL KILL YOU AND THAT FUCKING LITTLE BITCH YOU THINK YOU CAN DO THIS TO ME YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS I WILL NEVER LET YOU FORGET!" Bulma screamed ignoring the pain in her chest. Pan gasped and slowly walked over to Bulma who was breathing hard with a hand clasping to her chest.

"Bulma please don't yell please lets just talk about this…look you seem to be in pain might be a heart attack." Pan said sounding worried but as the younger girl went to pick up Bulma, Bulma slapped her hand away and stood up.

"Don't fucking touch me…get out get out GET OUT GET OUT GETOUTGETOUTGETOUTGETOUT GGGGEEEEEEEEETTTTTTOOOOUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!" Bulma screamed pushing Pan toward the door only for Vegeta to grab her hand, Bulma's dark side faded she began to sob as she beat his chest.

"Why did you do this? I loved you so very much I gave you everything a house, children, my love even another chance to change what you where why Vegeta Why!?" he never did look at her and Bulma understood as she pushed away form him she began to walk toward the door.

"I swear Vegeta I will never forgive you and I never will see you again…I am leaving forever…" with that she walked out of every ones life.

End Flashback

It has been six weeks and Bulma knew she was dieing, she was seventy four now and to old for such a heart break. She frowned and looked into the mirror, her face showed her age. She had wrinkles, her eyes sunken her mouth shriveled and hair grey. She sobbed and set down on the bed grabbing her chest form the pain, the pain of her broken heart that would never heal.

Authors Note: That's it for now and let me tell you I don't hate Pan I just hate Pan in this story. I also hate Vegeta and Pan pairing but I want Bulma to find another or will she? Yes I'm a bitch but this story will turn out good.


End file.
